


La Soldier

by NoirSongbird



Series: Magical Girl AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Reaper76 Valentine's Week, lbrh, monster fighting, or well magical boys i suppose but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Gabriel wanted a nice first date with his longtime best friend and crush. Really. That was all he wanted.When you're a defender of love and justice, though, that's a little bit tough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, here's my first entry for the Reaper76 Valentines' Week! I love fluff and I love Reaper76 so I'm all over this tbh. Hopefully I can keep up!
> 
> This particular fic is set in my upcoming magical girl AU, because the prompt was _too perfect._ As always much love to the OWG discord for encouragement and betaing!

A date. It was supposed to be a perfectly normal date, the kind of thing two perfectly normal high schoolers did. It had taken Gabriel  _ forever  _ to work up the courage to ask Jack out, and picking out a time and a place that fit both their schedules had been crazy too.

He’d just wanted a nice first date with his crush at a cute little restaurant in a cute little park where they could have a nice meal and talk and Gabriel could probably make a fool of himself because he knew he had it  _ bad.  _

Apparently, defenders of love and justice did not get cute first dates at cute restaurants, they got first dates that got crashed by monsters.

Gabriel was really starting to hate this “defender of love and justice” gig.

This bizarre Talon monstrosity that came lumbering into the park looked, the way most of their creatures looked, like it had been a person, once. (Gabriel supposed that was the scariest part - they  _ had  _ been.) Now, they were a vaguely humanoid abomination - large, all gray and lumpy, with massive hands that swung like hammers. 

They seemed to be getting nastier every time, which was just great. Escalation of ugly. Also escalation of danger.

“We’ve gotta go,” Gabriel said, grabbing Jack’s arm and tugging. He’d have to find a safe place to transform so half the damn place didn’t see him turn into Spectre - and a safe place to stick Jack, because there was  _ no way  _ he was letting that thing put its hands on Jack. 

It was a strange sort of thing, really. People  _ knew  _ Spectre, and knew his...well. Gabriel didn’t want to say  _ partner  _ because mostly he and Soleil beat up monsters, almost-flirted, and then awkwardly parted ways, and that wasn’t so much a partnership as it was sort of crashing into each other while mutually attempting to save the day.

God, he’d kill to have Soleil show up; Soleil could actually  _ heal  _ these poor bastards. All Spectre could do was wear them down.

“What? No! We can’t  _ leave!”  _ Jack said, sounding absolutely affronted. “We have to  _ try  _ and help!”

Leave it to Jack “Golden Boy” Morrison to want to take on a giant monster when he was utterly unprepared.

“What can  _ we  _ do? Just us?” He asked. Jack hesitated, looking a little guilty.

“I…” Jack looked conflicted, and Gabriel took the opportunity to grab his arm and tug him along to a more concealed spot, behind a newsstand. He could lean around and see the creature making its slow, ponderous way forward, smashing tables and slinging them around while people ducked and dodged out of the way.

A couple weren’t quick enough, and Gabriel winced at the loud, painful  _ thunks  _ of people getting tossed around.

Gabriel still didn’t understand what Talon wanted with them, why they kept scooping people up and twisting them into these creatures, what they were  _ looking for.  _

It had to stop.

He couldn’t make it stop today, and he was still sort of seething over the ruined date, but he could at least stop  _ this one. _

“Jack,” Gabriel said, “do you trust me?”

It was a ridiculous question, something out of a cheesy movie - literally Disney.

“Of course.” Jack replied without an ounce of hesitation.

“Okay,” Gabriel said. “Good. Then I need you to trust me right now.”

“What?” Jack asked, and Gabriel sighed. He pulled the locket Ganymede had given him out from under his shirt and squeezed it, and he watched Jack’s eyes go wide.

_ “Spectre prism, transform,”  _ he declared.

He had no idea what his transformation sequence looked like to someone on the outside - probably a ridiculous hurricane of sparkles, if the magical girl shows he’d started voraciously consuming after his life turned into one were any indication. Maybe if he was lucky, it was a burst of smoke and there he was, transformed into Spectre, dramatic white-and-gray duster billowing behind him. The last thing to manifest, in wisps of smoke, were his weapons, bright white daggers reminiscent of bat’s wings, with grips set between two curved blades. 

The outfit wasn’t bad, really - a duster, white fading to smoky gray, over a black bodysuit, knee-high boots, and a white visor with decorations reminiscent of an owl’s ear tufts. Could have been much worse, if you asked him.

Besides, the visor immediately started identifying vulnerable points on the monster, so he could start planning his attack.

_ “Soleil prism, transform.”  _ Gabriel spun, shocked. Of all the things he had expected Jack to say, that was at the  _ bottom  _ of the list. But there he was, Gabriel’s ridiculous crush, surrounded in a halo of sunlight and golden sparkles as he, too, transformed.

In a moment, there he was, standing in front of Gabriel in his ridiculous uniform - short jacket, gold with red edging, golden visor with catlike ear attachments, spinning his ridiculous sunshine spear, and grinning like an idiot.

“Hey, Spectre,” he said brightly.

Gabriel wanted to kick himself for not figuring it out sooner. He’d been staring into baby blues behind that visor for _ weeks _ and he hadn’t managed to add two and two that his sometimes crimefighting buddy was also his longtime best friend and crush.

“Holy shit,” he said, a little breathlessly, but he couldn’t keep a grin off his face. “Holy  _ shit.” _

“Holy shit,” Soleil - Jack - agreed, grinning back at him. “Come on, Spectre,” he beckoned, “let’s go save the day.”

“I’ll get its attention,” Gabriel said, “knock it around a little, and then you do your heal-y shit?”

“Sounds good,” Jack said, and they split off. Gabriel took a running leap into the air, reveling in how much stronger being Spectre made him.

“Hey, ugly!” He shouted, and the monster turned, letting out a low, rumbling growl. Its attention was now entirely on him, exactly the way it should be; whatever else these monsters and their mysterious masters wanted, they wanted him and Soleil  _ bad.  _ Which meant it was no longer attacking civilians. 

“ _ Sinister Dagger Storm!” _  He spun the blades and then flung them, and in a burst of smoke they replicated a hundred times over and flew at the monster.

“ _ Sunlight Breaker!”  _ Jack’s spear glowed bright gold, a blinding beam of pure sun, and he hurled it, and the two attacks collided with the creature at the same time in a burst of smoke and sunlight.

When the smoke cleared the monster was lying on the ground, clearly dazed. Gabriel landed delicately on his feet, and gestured broadly to Jack. 

“Do your thing, Soleil,” he said, trying to not be conscious of all the eyes on them. Every time they got into this somewhere public there was a ton of attention - there would be dozens of pictures and videos online fairly quickly, he was sure. There always were.

“Right,” Jack said, and he bounced off the ground, floating a few inches above it and glowing bright gold. He held his hands in front of him, and a ball of bright light formed between his palms. “ _ Golden Miracle Healing!” _

He turned his hands towards the monster, and the ball flew from him to it, bathing it in bright light. Gabriel turned away and shielded his eyes as the light’s intensity grew, and then it faded away, leaving a dazed and confused-looking person.

And then Jack was running across the battlefield, and he threw his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, and Jack was  _ kissing him  _ and in that moment nothing else mattered. Gabriel slid his arms around Jack’s waist, leaning into the kiss with an excited fervor, only dimly registering the sound of whistles from some of the watching crowd.

(Another thing that would be all over the Internet, he was sure, which was nice because he’d get to relive Jack kissing him from a hundred different angles.)

They broke apart, and Jack grinned at him, a playful, teasing thing.

“You really know how to take a boy on an exciting first date, Reyes,” he teased, soft enough that Gabe was sure no one else could hear him, and Gabe laughed. 

“I’ll have to come up with something better for the second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couple quick end notes -- Jack's attack name ("Sunlight Breaker") is a nod to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha; the title is a song from Sailor Moon! If you're interested in reading more about this AU you can find my tumblr tag for it [here!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com/tagged/magical-girl-au) (Also feel free to hit me up on tumblr about whatever!!!)


End file.
